


Come And Go Like The Seasons

by MeowseHouse



Category: Block B
Genre: Death, I don't really know what to tag this, i was just really sad and wrote this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowseHouse/pseuds/MeowseHouse
Summary: Jiho knew his time was coming, and he'd have to leave his best friends behind.I'm sorry for writing something like this, I'm just sad and this came out. There is no suicide, I'm worried some parts might read like this. He just knows he doesn't have much time, and that's why he left the note, so please don't get it twisted. Spoiler (?) it's not super graphic, he passes in his sleep.





	Come And Go Like The Seasons

* _flashback_ *  
Block B had gathered at Minhyuk's house for a little get together filled with laughter and probably a little too much alcohol. Jiho had slipped out some time ago to the balcony. He took out the little photo of them from his wallet, playing with it in his hands. _You have 7 months, a year tops... maybe._ The words from his doctor still ringing in his ears. He couldn't gather himself to tell them, it would be too much to see them all crash and break and try to hold themselves together until the inevitable happened. It would mirror his current state too well. It was too much stress, too much responsibility. He wanted to fade with good memories, surrounded by the 6 fools he loved the most, enjoying life and what he had left of it. It was so fucking unfair. 

Eventually the balcony door slid open and Kyung slipped his head out. "Ya, you're going to catch a cold and die out here Jiho. It's the middle of the fucking winter. I can't have you sick."  
Jiho let out a little laugh and smiled a little crooked smile at Kyung. _If only he knew._ It was a bitter thought. Jiho decided right then and there, that the state of his health would be the last burden he'd bare for them. It was the last thing he could do as a leader, but more importantly as their friend. Maybe it was selfish, but he didn't want to lose the carefree laughter and smiles he saw on his friends' faces. 

 

~ December ~

 

They had learned to crawl together, walk together, run together. How to be there for each other, and to catch whoever fell. It wasn't easy trying to marathon to the top, but they have Jiho to lead the way, to center them when things got to hectic. 

Had.

They had Jiho, but now he was gone.

None of them can say it outright. All they can say is that he's gone, like he had been swept away by a stray wave and along with it was another to crash down on what the other didn't claim. It was so sudden, taking the air out of the others when they were told what happened. 

Jiho hadn't told them, and none of them could tell. He was all smiles, they all were. A world tour. Success on the charts. Member individual activities. Life was good. He had only looked a bit tired these past few weeks, and hell everyone was with the tour, so no one suspected a thing, but Jiho knew. He knew his time was coming up. 

Two days before it happened, they were all gathered to celebrate the ending of their world tour and all that they had accomplished that year. They were in fits of laughter watching Minhyuk and Jaehyo trying to out sing each other on the karaoke machine, oh hell could it even be classified as singing at this point jiho had giggled to himself. Happiness. That's all that he had wanted for them all. Bad dancing and drunken singing filled their night. Then somehow they had all made it back to kyung's place and got carried away in reminiscing about the past. Silly things they had done as trainees. The one time Jaehyo had spilled his coffee all over himself trying to ask this girl out. Minhyuk ripping his pants open right infront of all the other trainees and their ceo during an evaluation. Their sides were sore and faces flushed with the laughter as the time ticked by. They had all been on the floor just staring up at the ceiling, the moment getting quiet while they all were catching their breath.  
"I'm happy right now." Jiho breathed out into the silence. "I'm happiest when I'm with all of you. Seeing you all happy and living life. I hope you all never lose that. No matter where life takes any of you, I hope you remember how to live and laugh like we are right now."  
"You alright, bub?" Minhyuk asked poking Jiho's cheek.  
Jiho hummed and smiled, rolling his head onto his shoulder. "Just feeling a bit sentimental is all."  
Silence fell comfortably over them as they all went to sleep. 

They were all supposed to meet up again two days later, but Jiho never showed. No one could get ahold of him, so Kyung popped into Jiho's studio and was surprised to not find him there. It was unusual. Then he saw the envelope on Jiho's desk "To: Block B" then below it "the great bastards you'll ever meet". Kyung laughed, shutting the studio door. It looked like Jiho had spent all night in the studio finishing up their next hits. Kyung was just going to have to crash Jiho's apartment like he had a million times before. He just didn't know this time it'd be different.

Kyung had let himself in like he always had with a "Woooooo JiHO" falling from his lips like some announcer trying too hard. It was their typical joking back and forth. No answer. _He must have really tired himself out._ Kyung thought sliding into Jiho's room. The boy peacefully asleep. "Oi Woo Jiho, your 6 best friends wanted to each with you, you brat." Kyung gently tried to shake the boy awake. Nothing. Again. Nothing. 

By the time the paramedics got there Kyung was an incoherent mess cradling Jiho's head in his arms. Everything was a blur from there. Somehow he had ended up in a room with the others, all a mess. The doctor had told them that Jiho was gone, and that he was lucky to have made it this long. It had confused them. Why was someone in his mid twenties lucky for still being alive. It was like being punched again when they all found out he had hidden it from them. He didn't want them knowing he was going to be gone. Was it selfish or selfless, none of them could decide, they just knew it was typical woo jiho of him. 

The funeral was the hardest part. No one wants to put their best friend in a box and carry him off to be laid in the ground. The members were most worried about Jihoon. He hadn't said much until he came forward with a picture of Jiho for them to carry with his casket "Can we at least remember him smiling. I just want everyone to remember him smiling." The family agreed, and the more rigid photo was replaced by one filled with a happy memory of the bright boy they knew. 

Kyung had taken on the task of being the one to clean out Jiho's studio, but the others couldn't let him do it alone. They sat in silence outside the door, Jaehyo giving a reassuring squeeze to Kyung shoulder before he twisted the handle to step inside. The envelope. Kyung grazed his hand over it. "This was probably the last thing he worked on." He opened up the envelope, and read it out loud.  
"If you're reading this, it means my clock has run out. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you of my condition. Maybe it was cowardice, maybe it was my own selfishness at seeing you all carefree and happy, and wanting to preserve that for as long as possible. I've rewritten this countless times over these past few months, and it seems like I never have the right words to say my feelings.  
On this usb you'll find the last album I've decided to make _To: Block B_. It's my proudest work to date. I thought about leaving a solo album behind, but how exactly does a man go about choosing his last words to leave behind? Then I thought about all of you, the ones that have been there to help be grow, catching me when I finally fall. I needed to make one last gift for all of you. I wrote a song for each of you. Have confidence in yourselves because I always believed in you. You're the 6 best bastards a kid like me could hope to meet. Please, remember to live, remember to laugh."

 

Jiho was like the autumn, coming into their lives gently at the end of a warm summer and suddenly being snatched away too soon by a cold winter.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time, so I'm sorry if this reads weird. I might delete it. I almost wrote this about hanbin/ikon, but jiho/block b popped into my head, and it fit better. I'm going to write some happier stuff in the future, especially after writing something like this.


End file.
